1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to execute a v4 printer driver including a printer extension module, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that stores the printer extension module, and an information processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Windows 8 (registered trademark), which is an OS (Operating System) developed by Microsoft (registered trademark), employs so-called v4 (Version 4) printer driver architecture. UIs (User Interfaces) of the v4 printer driver support vendor-specific print configuration windows, the vendor being a supplier of image forming apparatuses.